Pesadilla
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Ikki despierta en la sala de castigos de su colegio, sin saber cómo llegó ahí, pero recordando que debe salvar a su diosa secuestrada.
1. En el salón de castigos

La pesadilla.

Shun tomaba notas en Física, mientras Hyoga, a su lado, trataba de entender la teoría del cero absoluto., pero su cabeza estaba en una escultura que deseaba terminar. Shiryu, en el aula vecina, estudiaba atentamente su libro de filosofía, mirando de reojo a Shunrei, que, a su vez, lo miraba también, pero a destiempo, de modo que nunca se encontraban sus lindos ojitos. Saori estaba en el gimnasio, en una práctica especial de las porristas, junto a Fler, JUne, Marin y Miho; Esmeralda estaba en la enfermería, víctima de un dolor de estómago terrible, Seiya dormitaba en el salón de castigos junto a Ikki, que miraba asombrado a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? - masculló, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No se mueva, señor Kido; está atrapado acá hasta las tres de la tarde – dijo una voz burlona, la de Tatsumi, que estaba sentado frente a un escritorio.

El murmullo de los otros castigados se fue bajando de a poco, a todos les interesaba ver en enfrentamiento entre Ikki y el señor Tatsumi.

Ikki miró confundido a Tatsumi y decidió que no valía la pena preocuparse de él. Lo más importante era salir de ese lugar y volver al Santuario.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero se concentró y exclamó con fuerza "Ave fénix", aguardando las llamas, oh, las grandes llamas que no salieron de él.

Los chicos castigados, luego de un segundo de estupefacción, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Tatsumi hizo una mueca que pasó por sonrisa.

-Es lo más original que he visto, señor Kido, pero aún así no está autorizado a salir hasta las tres de la tarde. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes de ponerse a pelear con el otro señor Kido en el pasillo.

Al decir esto, señaló al dormido Seiya. Ikki, que estaba a punto de repetir su "Ave fénix", se lo pensó mejor y se sentó nuevamente: ahí había algo raro, muy raro.

Sacudió a Seiya, que lanzó un ronquido más fuerte y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Pero Ikki le tiró el pelo y lo despertó.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? - le preguntó.

-Nos pillaron peleando una vez más. Fue culpa tuya, como siempre, no aguantas ni una broma. Ahora déjame dormir.

-¿Qué broma? - preguntó Ikki.

-Te pregunté si ya habías visto la ropa interior de Esmeralda, sólo eso – murmuró Seiya.

Ikki quedó algunos segundos en coma y luego agarró a Seiya de las solapas del uniforme que llevaba. Después, las soltó, alarmado.

-¿Qué ropa llevas puesta? - preguntó.

-La misma que tú. Sí, no es la última moda, pero es mejor que...

Ikki se miró la ropa y comprobó que llevaba el mismo uniforme.

-¿Cuándo me puse esto?

-Oye, yo no sé cuán avanzada llevas la relación con Esmeralda, pero si ya estás en la etapa de olvidar si vas desnudo o vestido...

Ikki se obligó a sí mismo a sentarse, al notar que el resto de los ocupantes de la sala – mismo uniforme, al menos la chaqueta – los miraban con atención cercana a la burla.

Acercó su boca a la oreja de Seiya y susurró la pregunta:

-¿Por qué... mencionas... a Esmeralda?

-Porque desde ayer es tu novia. Oh, no vas a empezar de nuevo con eso de "no lo digas, es un secreto, no te importa". Todo el instituto lo sabe.

Ikki sintió náuseas, pero se recuperó rápidamente al recordar lo bromista que era Seiya.

-Se están burlando de mí por no querer acompañarlos en un principio, ¿verdad? Tú sabes que siempre digo que no iré, pero al final llego, soy bastante leal en eso... Es cruel que se rían de mí hablando de ella.

Seiya se alejó un poco de él.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas. No hemos ido a ninguna parte, los cinco estamos castigados y tú sabes que a Saori no la vemos desde que se convirtió en capitana de porristas.

-¡A Saori no la vemos porque fue secuestrada hace tres días! - gritó Ikki. Los curiosos que los oían estallaron en alegres carcajadas.

-Dicen que Julián la secuestró – aseguró alguien. Seiya se volvió a donde salía la voz.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ellos son sólo amigos! - exclamó él, furioso, causando más carcajadas.

-¡No, no fue Julián, fue Morfeo! - exclamó Ikki - ¡Formó una alianza con Cronos y la mantienen en un tiempo paralelo, desde donde saldrá sólo si vencemos a los Titanes! ¿No te acuerdas?

La sala volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Seiya trataba de reprimirse, sólo porque veía a Ikki realmente angustiado.

-¡Dame de la que fumaste! - gritó alguien. Sólo entonces Tatsumi puso orden, le exigió a todos absoluto silencio y prohibió a Ikki volver siquiera a respirar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - le espetó Ikki – Saori está secuestrada, y tú aquí jugando al carcelero, ¿qué clase de guardián eres? ¿No se supone que su abuelo confió en ti? Me voy de aquí.

Ikki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Trató de abrirla un par de veces con su "Ave Fénix", hasta que se convenció de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos y cayó de rodillas, acezando. Los castigados esta vez no se rieron: sentían compasión por la aparente locura de Ikki.

-Señor Kido, he llamado a la enfermería y pronto vendrán por usted – le dijo Tatsumi, sin mirarlo. En ese momento, el rostro de Seiya se relajó. Cuando Ikki volvió a su asiento, le dijo al oído.

-Ya descubrí tu plan, viejo astuto: planeaste todo esto de fingir locura temporal sólo para acompañar a tu novia, ¿no? ¡Eres único, Ikki!

Ikki lo miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiera responder llegó una enfermera y se lo llevó de ahí.

Shiryu, en la sala de filosofía, recibió un mensaje de Seiya:

"_Ikki se escapó para ir donde su gatita"_

"_¿Cómo?" - _respondió Shiryu de vuelta.

"_Esta vez fingió un colapso nervioso"._

Shiryu le mandó de vuelta una carita feliz y le lanzó otra mirada a Shunrei, que aparentaba indiferencia.

-Ojalá tener su valentía – murmuró, antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el estudio.

En la sala de Física, el profesor Camus había formado dúos y tríos para resolver unos ejercicios. Hyoga, como siempre, trabajaba junto a Shun. De pronto, recibieron el mensaje de Seiya:

"_Ikki en la enfermería, fingió colapso para estar con su gatita"_

Hyoga reprimió una risotada, pero Shun se alarmó.

"_¿Seguró que solo fingió?"_ preguntó de vuelta. Seiya se demoró más de lo usual en responder.

"_Sí". _Shun se alarmó de todas maneras, y pidió permiso para ir a ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué hermano, señor Kido? Tiene varios, de repente parecen hongos que salen de todas partes – respondió el profesor.

-Ikki, señor – dijo Shun, pálido pero con la voz firme.

-¿Cómo sabe que está en la enfermería?

-Me llegó un mensaje de...

Hyoga alcanzó a pegarse un manotazo contra la frente. A veces le molestaba ver lo ingenuo que era Shun.

-¿Usa usted los teléfonos para mandarse mensajes con sus hermanos en mi clase? - preguntó el profesor, molesto.

Shun no respondió. Hyoga decidió intervenir.

-Profesor, ¿el cero absoluto es en grados Celsius o grados Farenheit?

Camus miró fríamente a Hyoga.

-¿Es que no entendió nada, absolutamente nada de la clase, Hyoga? ¿Hay que explicarle desde cero?

-Desde cero absoluto – repuso Hyoga, con una gran sonrisa. Camus frunció el ceño.

-Tendré que mandarle otro trabajo de investigación. No lo entiendo, señor Kido. Su mente es brillante pero la mitad del tiempo parece estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Es que mi madre pronto llegará a la ciudad – respondió Hyoga, alegremente.

-Sí, su madre... - murmuró Camus.

-¿Puedo ir, señor? - preguntó Shun, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato.

-Sí, sí, vete – respondió Camus, distraído.

Shun, entonces, salió de la sala.

Antes de llegar a la enfermería pasó por el gimnasio, para avisarle a Saori que Ikki estaba en la enfermería. Aunque seguramente no era nada grave, pensaba que Saori debía enterarse.

Las chicas, al verlo llegar, interrumpieron la práctica y acudieron a saludarlo.

-¡Shun! ¡Al fin viniste! - dijo una.

-Te haremos una demostración que te dejará con la boca abierta – dijo otra, colgándose de su brazo.

Sólo June, que fingía indiferencia, y Saori, que calculaba distancias con una regla, no se habían acercado.

Shun también ignoró a June y, acercándose a Saori con su séquito, le informó de lo sucedido con Ikki.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó ella.

-Seiya me envió un mensaje – dijo él.

-¿Y por qué no a mí? ¿Qué le pasa a él conmigo? ¿Ha dicho algo? Siempre pasa lo mismo, se enoja y no sé por qué, después yo me enojo y él no me habla, ¿qué crees tú? Mira, por favor explícame qué le sucede a él...

En ese momento Shun se dio cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido no ir al gimnasio. No sería fácil callar a Saori.

Ikki se acercaba lentamente a la enfermería. No estaba seguro de querer entrar, pero de todas formas necesitaba saber quién era esa misteriosa Esmeralda que estaba allí. ¿Sería la que él conocía, la que murió en sus brazos? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿O una pesadilla?

-Oh, al fin te diste cuenta de algo – dijo la enfermera, como si respondiera a su pregunta.

-¿Qué? - dijo Ikki.

-Ninguno de ustedes se había dado cuenta, y eso que llevamos casi veinte minutos con esto. Creí que serían más astutos, pero después de todo son adolescentes y están en la etapa de la fantasía onírica...

La enfermera se detuvo en la puerta de la enfermería y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Morfeo – le dijo -, aliado de Cronos.

Ikki trató de lanzarle su "Ave Fénix" pero no pasó nada.

-Acá no tienes poderes. Estás en el universo que creé dentro del sueño, o pesadilla, de uno de ustedes. ¿Quién? Oh, eso es muy interesante. ¿Has oído el cuento del rey que soñaba?

-No – repuso Ikki, extrañamente calmado.

-Dos personajes se encuentran con el rey dormido. Uno de ellos le dice al otro que ellos son personajes del sueño del rey, y que en cuanto él despierte, ambos dejarán de existir. Lo interesante acá es que el rey dormido es, asimismo, un personaje dentro de su propio sueño. ¿No es maravilloso?

-No – dijo Ikki - ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Nos secuestraste a todos? ¿Nos venciste?

-No, claro que no – respondió Morfeo – No me he explicado bien. Uno de tus hermanos está soñando. O quizás sea uno de tus aliados. O tú mismo. O tu diosa. Pero te aseguro que el soñador está despierto dentro de este sueño. Lo que tienes que lograr es que el soñador despierte en la realidad, y así todo esto terminará. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro – dijo Ikki -, será sencillo porque apenas les diga que están en un sueño, se despertarán para cumplir con su deber.

-No, no tan sencillo – repuso Morfeo -. No has pensado en algo. Eres el único que recuerda la realidad. ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso?

-Porque soy más poderoso – respondió sin pensar. Morfeo lanzó una alegre carcajada.

-No, es porque eres el único sin esperanzas. Todos los demás desean, alguna vez, tener una vida sencilla, pero tú te niegas a pensar en eso. Así que será tremendamente difícil convencerlos de que renuncien a todo esto para despertar y volver a las batallas.

-Lo haré. Lo lograré. Descubriré quién es el que sueña y lo devolveré al mundo real.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y no quieres pasar algunos días con ella?

En ese momento, Morfeo abrió la puerta de la enfermería y ahí estaba ella, recostada en una camilla leyendo una revista de moda.

Ikki sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

-¡Esmeralda! - exclamó.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! SS no me pertenece, ninguno de los dioses griegos ni la revista que lee Esme.

Tampoco la idea de un "Morfeo" o "Amo de los sueños" que se mete en la mente de los dormidos, esa es idea de Doctor Who, 50 años junto a usted.

Y no sé si el cero absoluto se da en grados Celcius, Farenheit o Kelvin. Necesito clases particulares de Camus, mmmhh...

Oh, eso fue desvarío.

Nos vemos!


	2. Buscando al soñador

Pesadilla, segunda parte.

Ikki empujo a la enfermera-Morfeo y salió de la enfermería, sin querer mirar por segunda vez a Esmeralda.

En ese breve lapso de tiempo había descubierto algo: él era el que soñaba. Fue fácil descubrirlo. ¿Quién más soñaría con Esmeralda? Y si él era el que soñaba, entonces tendría que idear la manera de despertar.

Quizás si moría en ese sueño, despertaría en la realidad... era lo más lógico.

-No creo que sea difícil encontrar un lugar donde morir. Después de todo, estoy en un instituto lleno de adolescentes - murmuró Ikki.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar en la enfermería – dijo Shun, tomándolo del hombro.

Ikki se volvió y lo miró con ternura. Shun estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme de Seiya, pero bien planchado, con la camisa dentro del pantalón y la corbata perfectamente anudada. Olía muy bien, y usaba unos lentes que le hacían parecer un chico estudioso. Bueno, sin duda alguna Shun sería un chico estudioso, si algún día tenían la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal...

-¿Hermano? - repitió Shun, tocándole la frente con expresión preocupada. Ikki sonrió a su hermano imaginario.

-Estoy feliz de verte – dijo Ikki – Y créeme, aunque no te lo diga a menudo, te quiero, Shun.

Shun palideció.

-Ahora sí me estás preocupando. Tú no eres así, casi siempre reservas las palabras lindas para mamá. A mí me dices "insecto" la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Mamá? - preguntó Ikki.

-Sí, estás muy cariñoso con ella desde que se supo... bueno, desde que se supo eso de nuestro padre. Y desde que nos vinimos a estudiar acá, como él lo pidió. Pero no me distraigas del tema. ¿Por qué no estás en la enfermería? Seiya dijo que viniste sólo para estar con Esmeralda, pero no te ves muy bien.

-¿Cuándo dijo Seiya eso? Estaba encerrado en una sala con Tatsumi.

-Sí, pero mandó un mensaje por el teléfono. Mira – dijo Shun, y sacó un extraño artefacto que Ikki jamás había visto, un artefacto pequeño y plano con una pantalla llena de colores que de pronto hizo aparecer letras.

Y fue en ese momento que Ikki se dio cuenta de que él no era el soñador. Jamás habría podido soñar algo que no conocía.

Y dedujo que el soñador era Shun. Todo concordaba: la actitud de Tatsumi, la de Seiya, la de Esmeralda, la apariencia de Shun, todo era algo que su hermano podría haber soñado. Sólo su hermano podría haber deseado que él estuviera con su amada. Típico de Shun, pensar tanto en los demás.

Y típico de un dios, obligarlo a matar a su querido hermano para volver al mundo real y salvar a Athena.

Pero era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Matarse él mismo no suponia problema. Pero matar a Shun... aunque fuera un Shun imaginario, no podía hacerlo así como así.

De pronto, un timbre sonó y el pasillo se llenó de chicos habladores y alegres. Un montón de jovencitas rodeo a Shun y lo alejaron de Ikki. Este, desconcertado, buscó un lugar donde descansar un rato.

-¿Qué haces ahí, parado como un imbécil, Ikki? ¡Vamos a nuestra mesa! - le dijo un chico alto y macizo, que después de un rato reconoció como Ban, uno de los caballeros de bronce.

"Típico de mi hermano" pensó Ikki - "incorporar a todos en su sueño."

Siguió a Ban a un lugar lleno de mesas, que se llamaba "cafetería". Olía intensamente a carne asada. Reconoció a muchos de los chicos que ahí estaban, todos eran santos de Athena o guerreros con los que había combatido alguna vez. En una mesa vio a los dioses guerreros de Asgard, en otra mesa a los de Poseidón, por allá había un par de santos de plata... la imaginación de Shun era magnífica.

La mesa a la que lo llevó Ban estaba llena de chicos igual de macizos que él. Todos hablaban fuerte, se reían más fuerte aún y hablaban de algo llamado "fútbol" y "básquetbol". Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que eran dos cosas distintas.

Se admiró más aún de la imaginación de Shun cuando los chicos de esa mesa comenzaron a preguntarse a quién elegiría el entrenador como capitán del equipo. Y lanzó una risotada cuando supo que el entrenador era Aldebarán.

-¡Claro! ¡Quién más podría ser! - exclamó, provocando que los demás lo vieran con reprobación.

Pero se le acabó la risa cuando llegó Jabú. Venía con una mirada maliciosa, y le dijo algo a Ban al oído.

-No te creo – le dijo Ban, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, dicen que lo iban a expulsar del instituto, pero su papito está hablando con el directorio. Qué conveniente es ser un Kido, ¿no, Ikki? - dijo Jabú, mirando con sorna a Ikki – Y si no me crees, Ban, mira esto.

Jabú sacó un teléfono como el que tenía Shun, y se lo pasó a Ban, el que se lo pasó al del lado, y así fue el teléfono pasando de mano en mano, causando asombro, risa y confusión en los que veían la pantalla, hasta que por fin llegó a Ikki, el que vio...

Vio algo que esperaba que no fuera parte de la imaginación de Shun. Una situación poco apta para menores. Una grabación digna de ser quemada en la hoguera.

Estaba seguro de que Shun jamás hubiera imaginado eso. Enfurecido, saltó sobre las mesas y agarró a Jabú de la ropa.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Dime dónde conseguiste esas imágenes!

-¡Hyoga las subió a Internet! ¡Todos las tienen! - se defendió Jabú, casi llorando de miedo.

Ikki, por un segundo, creyó que Jabú era el soñador, pero eso era imposible, porque jamás se habría imaginado a sí mismo lloriqueando... el soñador debía ser Hyoga.

Soltó al chico y recorrió el lugar, buscando a Hyoga. Muchos chicos miraban sus teléfonos, y al acercarse a ellos, Ikki comprobó que miraban la misma grabación que Jabú le había mostrado. Pero a Hyoga no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

"Hyoga es el soñador. No hay ninguna duda" - pensó Ikki - "Soñó con el castigo de Seiya, con la apariencia elegante de mi hermano (siempre supe que le caía bien) y por alguna razón, quiso soñar con Esmeralda. Lo que me llama la atención es que haya imaginado esas cochinadas con esas rubias. Supongo que la soledad en Siberia le hace imaginar muchas cosas raras."

Siguió buscando a Hyoga en el instituto, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la oficina del directorio. Jabú había dicho que su padre estaba ahí, quizás también estuviera Hyoga.

No se equivocó. Cuando entró sin anunciarse, todos los miembros del directorio se lo quedaron mirando, incluso Hyoga y... su padre. Mitsumasa Kido.

-¡Ah, demonios! - gritó Ikki, sin poder contenerse.

-Me alegra que te preocupes de tu hermano, Ikki, pero no es adecuado que entres de esa forma. El directorio está decidiendo si expulsan o no a tu hermano por su desafortunada decisión de subir aquellas imágenes a la red. - dijo Mitsumasa, fríamente.

-¡Ya dije que fue sin querer! Yo no sabía que tenía ese video en mi teléfono, alguien lo dejó ahí y después lo subí sin darme cuenta. ¡Soy inocente! - dijo Hyoga.

-Todos sabemos que Hyoga es conocido por sus idioteces, pero no por ser un pervertido – lo defendió el profesor Camus – Yo voto por castigarlo después de clases por un mes.

-¡Pero mamá viene a la ciudad! No pueden castigarme, ella viene por poco tiempo. ¡Por favor! - dijo Hyoga.

Ikki cerró lentamente la puerta. Hyoga la estaba pasando muy mal, y a menos que fuera un masoquista, era imposible que soñara con cosas terribles para sí mismo. Así que el soñador era otro. -Lástima, me hubiera costado poco matar a Hyoga...- murmuró.

-Ahí está el error – le dijo alguien al oído.

Era la enfermera-Morfeo.

-¿Cómo que ahí está el error? - preguntó él.

-Si alguien muere en el sueño, también muere en la realidad. Es algo relacionado con causa-efecto, los reflejos del sueño, la vida es sueño, etcétera. El asunto es que no vas a despertar a nadie matándolo. Yo jamás te dije eso, ¿cómo se te ocurrió la idea? Ah, humanos, la raza más violenta, con razón todos los quieren exterminar.

-¿Entonces como despierto al soñador? - preguntó Ikki.

-Nos despertamos cuando cumplimos nuestros sueños. Si somos felices, ya llegamos a nuestra meta y podemos seguir adelante. Quizás deberías buscar a alguien que desee algo. ¿No crees?

La enfermera-Morfeo tomó el rostro de Ikki y lo dirigió a la puerta de enfrente. Ahí vio a Shiryu, que miraba ansiosamente a una chica de largo cabello oscuro que él no conocía.

-Tal vez quieras hacer de Cupido – le dijo la enfermera-Morfeo, y se alejó riendo.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Hubo un temblor, el gallo canta a la una de la mañana y yo tuve la inspiración para escribir. ¡AL fin! Perdón por el retrasoooo :)


End file.
